


Day 3 - Jealousy

by derivedfromstrong



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Even after all these years, Tony still finds himself at odds when he's not the only man in Pepper's life.





	Day 3 - Jealousy

“You did  _what_?” Pepper looked up from her tablet. She had been reading the news with a hot cup of coffee while she was waiting for her personal trainer to come by the compound for her morning workout, that is, until she heard Tony. 

“I said I cancelled your training session today… and next Tuesday… okay, maybe indefinitely,” Tony took a large bite of his gluten-free waffle so he didn’t have to answer the inevitable question she was about to ask. It wasn’t  _entirely_  his fault. 

Pepper sighed, reaching for her phone. “Do you realize how long it took me to get these appointments?” She asked, sending a few text messages to the very trainer Tony had cancelled on her. “Damien’s schedule is jam-packed.”

Snorting, Tony shook his head. He remembered the last time he walked in during one of Pepper’s training sessions a few months ago. It was the first time she was having the session at their place and he had been intrigued to see what her workouts consisted of… that’s when he saw Damien -the ridiculously good looking personal trainer that was helping Pepper tone her muscles. Since his schedule had been so busy, it had only been the one session. But when he realized the trainer was coming back soon, he may or may not have messed with it.

“Sorry… I wasn’t comfortable with him in our house. Need I remind you we’re getting married,” he shrugged… then immediately regretted what he said. “Wait, that’s not what I-"

“Are you seriously going there?” Pepper looked at him. “Come on, I thought we were past this. Damien’s already married for crying out loud.” Getting up from her spot at the table, she grabbed her mug and her things. “I’m going to my office. Might as well go through some emails now that I have some spare time.”

“Pepper, wait…” Tony wanted to apologize. He never wanted to be the jealous type, but something about a male personal trainer bothered him. However, he definitely did not handle the situation very well. When Pepper left the room, he got up to follow her. “Pep…”

Stopping to look at him, she shook her head. “I would  _never_  cheat on you, if that’s what you’re worried about. Even all those years ago, when I would take care of all your one night stands, I never once got jealous over those women.”

“Well…” Tony was about to mention Natasha, but he was stopped again.

“I wish you would’ve just talked to me about this,” she said. “We’re engaged. We’re supposed to talk about things like this. If you were threatened by Damien’s presence, you could’ve just told me. I really enjoyed his training programs and that’s why I hired him. Not because I wanted to sleep with him.”

Tony stroked Pepper’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” he told her. “I know I should’ve handled it differently. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

“Oh believe me, you will,” Pepper smirked. “If I’m ever able to get another session with him, you bet your ass you’re joining the session. And I’ll make sure it’s not easy.”

Laughing when he heard her, Tony leaned in to kiss her gently. “Love you, Pep.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s some things I need to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Even though she wasn’t able to make up the last session (which she compensated him for the cancellation), Pepper was able to convince Damien to come back for the remaining sessions she had booked. And for a little extra fee, she convinced the trainer to add Tony to this session. 

“Come on, Stark…” Damien watched as Tony tried to complete the set of reps he was doing. “Even Iron Man would be disappointed. Don’t make me give you another 10."

Pepper couldn’t help but laugh as Tony struggled, sweat dripping down his face. “You can do it, honey.” 

“Don’t say anything,” Tony grunted as he finished the last rep. “My legs feel like jelly. How is this possible?"

“Okay, Stark… I think that’s enough for today.” Damien chuckled as the engineer lay down on the ground. “Ready to take it from here, Pepper? Start with 10 reps of what Tony just finished, then I’ll teach you the new stuff.”

“Absolutely,” Pepper couldn’t help but smirk when she saw Tony staring at her. Honestly, she wasn’t sure why Tony was jealous of the trainer… what he should be jealous about is the fact she could do twice as many reps as him without a problem. 

“Okay Pep, I get your point now… I think I’m going to shower. I’ll see you later,” Tony said, waving to his fiancée. “Aw man, can’t believe I’m that out of shape…” he muttered, leaving the room.

“Love you, Tony,” Pepper blew her fiancé a kiss. “All right… let’s get this over with."

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart. So far, the lovely comments and nice reaction to my little fics this week is overwhelming. I'm always self conscious of what I'm writing and I never know how it'll be perceived, but I know that fellow Pepperony fans are always the sweetest when it comes to this. Thank you so much for the support and I can't wait for you all to see the rest <3


End file.
